Unexpected But Welcome
by Fidomom
Summary: Jason Masters is back! Yay! Alas, only in this fic. Sigh. I miss Jason. R & R please and thanks!


Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently and previously owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Unexpected But Welcome (1/1)  
by Fidomom  
  
Mimi was diligently typing out her essay when everything went black,  
"Hey! Not funny I have to get this typed out ... Philip?"  
"Uh-uh."  
"I know it's not Shawn this isn't his thing. Not Brady. It can't be Kevin. Do I know you?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Well, I've listed every guy I can think of and I still have no clue who you are so I give up! Who is this?"  
The world was bright again and she heard a familiar chuckle,  
"It's me!"  
Mimi's head whipped around,  
"Oh my God! What are you doing here? I thought you left Salem?"  
"God huh? That's cool you can worship me!"  
Mimi rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh,  
"Not in this lifetime! Seriously Jase what are you doing back?"  
Jason pulled up a chair and turned it backwards to straddle it,  
"I miss my MTV. So I moved back and I'm living in the apartment above my parents garage. Gonna do the whole college shindig right here in fabulously exciting Salem."  
Mimi smirked at him,  
"You were homesick!"  
He frowned,  
"Not!"  
She raised her brows in disbelief,  
"Were too, Masters!"  
He shrugged,  
"No, I wasn't I just don't like dorm life. If I missed anything it was living large! Well, that and harassing you is always a good draw too!"  
She snorted,  
"Am I supposed to feel flattered by that?"  
He nodded smiling smugly,  
"Pretty much, yeah! So where's your nerdy boyfriend?"  
She glared at him,  
"Oh grow up! Kevin and I went our separate ways. It was a mutual decision. We didn't want to do the whole long distance relationship thing."  
Jason grinned,  
"Then it's a good thing I came along when I did! Maybe it'll improve your love life if other guys see you talking to someone cool for a change!"  
Mimi looked amazed,  
"You know Jason you might be right! I better go now! Gotta find me someone cool to talk to! You take care now!"  
He grimaced at her,  
"Such a clever airhead!"  
She laughed out loud,  
"You're one to talk Mr. Brains are in his jockstrap!"  
He smirked and shook his head,  
"Just can't stop fantasising about me can you, Meems?"  
She faked dry heaves,  
"Yes I'm fantasising about you right now!"  
He rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever Lockhart! So what's new? Ghoul Girl dead yet?"  
Mimi's jaw dropped open,  
"Jason! That's not only morbid- it's rude! You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
He looked surprised,  
"What? At least I was nice enough to ask about her! So is she?"  
Mimi's eyes widened incredulously,  
"Nice enough? Jason honey there's a little thing called tact that you need to get some of ... it would go a long way towards improving your social life! And FYI far from being dead CHLOE is in remission!"  
Jason stood abruptly,  
"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. I know what tact is and my social life is just fine thanks!"  
Mimi's eyes glittered with amused comprehension,  
"Ohhh, I get it! You're lonely! That's why you're bothering me! In highschool you rarely talked to me except to call me a loser and now you're all chummy!"  
He made a disgusted face,  
"I'm not lonely, as if! I've got friends!"  
She nodded looking around,  
"Riiiiggghhht! So where are these friends of yours? Are they of the invisible imaginary sort?"  
His face turned red and he turned to walk away. Mimi let out a long breath and followed him,  
"Jason, wait! Hey come on wait up! I'm sorry okay?"  
He stopped but didn't turn around so she stood in front of him,  
"Jason I'm sorry. That was mean of me. You were such a bully in highschool and I saw a chance for payback. To be honest it didn't feel very good. No more Meany-pants Meems I swear! Okay? No hard feelings?"  
He nodded resignedly,  
"Yeah okay no hard feelings. I gotta go."  
Mimi put a hand on his arm,  
"Jason? I don't mind so much that you're back."  
He smiled,  
"Thanks, Mimi. See ya around."  
She nodded once,  
"For sure! Later Jase!"  
He waved and walked away. Mimi sighed and headed back to her study area to finish typing her essay.  
  
(*A/N: No plans to continue this fic I just really miss Jason and wanted to "write him back into the show" in my own little way! LOL!~FM) 


End file.
